


ADDICTION 02

by shushuponpon



Series: 心瘾 [2]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Series: 心瘾 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588147
Kudos: 3





	ADDICTION 02

37岁K＊31岁T  
前文见合集  
嗷三ID:shushuponpon

“教授，我们真的做不下去了，您给的名单我们一个个去联系过了，没有一家机构愿意配合我们调查的。”这几个女学生委屈得要哭了，当初说堂本光一的课虽然有点难，但胜在学分高而且不用期末考试，没想到光是课题研究就把人打趴在地。于是堵住刚下课的堂本教授，立即大吐苦水。

堂本光一清楚，每一年的学生他都会布置类似的任务，给的机构名单也基本上是一样，这些学生创新能力也有限，每年的研究主题和设计什么的都差不多，每年都是同一个学校的小屁孩来做基本同样的事情，这些机构肯定不胜其烦。所以就碰壁了呗。

“行，让我处理这件事情，你们先回去吃饭吧。”

教学楼走廊这会儿还挺热闹，堂本光一靠着墙壁脱下眼镜，揉揉自己发酸发胀的太阳穴。

“先生。”

堂本光一抬起头，视线有些模糊，却是不妨碍他辨认出面前人的身份。那人今日没有扎麻花辫，而是扎了马尾，头发梳得一丝不苟，比那日英气不少。

“你看，咱们不是有缘嘛。”堂本剛对着他弯起眉眼。堂本光一视线下移，见到了他手中的课本，有只袋鼠在他心脏里打起了拳击——这栋楼是本科生上课的地方。他在那日远远见到他的时候就已经开始想这个问题，他期望他是进来找朋友的外校生，或者只是慕名来品尝一下食堂，当然最好是毕业生会来怀旧。

那崭新的书本上面印着大学英语（二），是本校大一学生的课程。

大一是什么概念，大一那就意味着他今年应该就19岁——比他堂本光一差不多要小二十年。

见堂本光一迟迟没有回应，堂本剛有些恼，撇撇嘴问他，“喂，假装不认识我吗？” 真是伤人呢，明明那天还一副依依不舍的样子。这么多年来，从来就只有炮友对他依依不舍，还没有过出现在他面前还无动于衷的。

“同学，我……你……同学，我……我不知道……我。” 这十八岁该不是真实年龄吧。堂本光一彻底慌了，虽说那日在床上千娇百媚，可这现在的年轻人都早熟……

堂本光一慌慌张张、语无伦次的模样令他心生欢喜，“先生，还想带我回家吗？”手撑着墙壁挡住了他的去路，“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

被差不多能当自己儿子的小毛孩嘲笑，堂本光一觉得颜面尽失，与此同时也为自己的行为感到不齿，明明就应当悬崖勒马。

堂本剛饶有兴趣地看着堂本光一为难的模样，看他耳根发红，看他眼神慌乱。只可惜，一通电话打断了他的玩乐。

“对对对，我是新来的堂本剛。对，我下午立即去取，资料我前天交给秋野老师了，嗯，没问题的，是的。谢谢。”

一通电话之后形势发生了扭转，堂本光一将人逼到墙角，“你是新来的大英老师?”

“我也没说我是学生啊。”迎面而来的压迫感凌厉强烈，堂本剛在眼神交锋中败下阵来。

“那要不要，一起吃个饭。”态度180度大转弯，这温柔的眼神，蕴含着浓厚的期盼。

“可以。”

落日余晖透过教学楼巨大的玻璃窗，于是他们的身影被拉长，染上了暖调的橙黄色。

★★★

逃过一劫自然令人欣喜，喜上加喜便是这令他念念不忘的一夜情人，此刻就坐在自己对面，身份是他的新同事。

这家伙就是个妖精，漂亮性感，又可爱无辜，多少次午夜梦回，他看到他骑在自己身上，搔首弄姿、大汗淋漓，嘴里还叫着“先生”。拜他所赐，这段日子洗的内裤数量大大增多。自古英雄难过美人关，本以为一夜露水情缘不会给生活带来太大影响的堂本光一感觉自己被自己打脸了。

“先生，你要吃什么？”

理智回笼的堂本光一回复一个嗯，“我要一个红酒煮牛舌。”

“我要芝士汉堡肉，先生，再点一个双人份的奶汁意粉可以吗？”

“好。”

堂本光一跟他说，现在正是教学改革，很多东西都没有确定，特别他新来乍到，这些东西难免搞不懂，有什么问题可以问他。

“那就谢谢先生了。”

先生这两字怎么听，都像是勾引。不清楚对方到底是有心还是故意。

白白的奶汁粘在他的唇上，就像……

堂本光一不敢继续想象。

“先生。”

“嗯?”

“晚饭后有什么安排吗？” 

这算是邀请吗？堂本光一惴惴不安又满怀期待。

“本来是想要打游戏的。”

“啊，我最近搬家了，有好多东西都还屯在车库里头，还想着能不能找个帮我搬一……”

“我可以！”堂本光一立即果断答应。

★★★

堂本光一将箱子放在储物室，发现搬东西并不是骗他上门的借口，而是真的，整整十几箱东西。

“辛苦你了，先生。”

“没事 。”堂本光一自认体魄强健，别说十几箱，就算是三十几箱也不是什么难事。

堂本剛称自己今天在学校办事来来回回走了好多遍，身上实在是有些难受，想去先洗澡。让他不要拘谨，在客厅先休息。客人尚在，主人却说要去洗澡，难免会让人有些旖旎的想法。

堂本光一绷直腰背坐在沙发上，今天可不比那天，那天气氛正好，自己喝了点酒，也是有一颗想要放纵的心。可今天啊，怎么说，怎么说也是想要在人家面前立了一个好前辈形象的。

“先生！”

顿觉不妙。

“怎么了？”

“进我房间帮我拿一条毛巾过来。”

“好。”

拿了毛巾的光一在门口迟迟不敢进去，透过磨砂玻璃能看他的身体线条，他咽了口水，潜藏压抑着的欲望又有抬头趋势。

见到人在外头的堂本剛将门打开，直接把人拉进浴室。

“先生，你身上湿了。”

★★★

蒸汽缭绕。

堂本剛撑着镜子，屁股被强有力的双手把持，粗大的性器在他艳色的后穴反复进出，击打出清脆的声响。

“啊～”

光一的一只手臂揽住剛的腰腹，另一只手塞进他的嘴巴里模拟抽插的动作，一时间，呜咽声和肉体交合声相映成趣。

剛被干得腿软，于是下坠的倾向令性器更加深入。

★★★

堂本剛穿上睡袍，也给堂本光一递上一件，从架子上拿下一瓶红酒，在堂本光一穿好睡袍之后示意他坐到床上，给他递上杯子，再给他灌上。他给自己倒得满满的，然后与他碰杯，一饮而尽。

堂本光一起初先抿了一口，发现口味香醇，便又饮了一大口。

“堂本光一，你真的，真的，太能干了……”

“谢谢。”

“我说真的……”声音似乎比平常要更加粘糯一些，语调也缓慢一些。突然猛地将他抱住，光一赶紧把酒杯放下，迷迷糊糊的剛对着他的嘴一顿乱亲，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔。光一摸着他的后脑勺加深了亲吻，正意乱情迷之时，剛停了下来。

堂本光一听到了他变粗重的呼吸声。

无奈又好笑，堂本光一将人轻轻放倒在床上，给他拉了被子盖好，自己也躺在旁边。

在被窝里忍不住快活地笑起来。

★★★

“诶，你还在啊。”堂本剛起来发现堂本光一居然还没有走。

“你昨晚一杯就倒了，我就留下来了。”

“哦，没事的，我一般喝醉了就是睡觉而已。你可以先走的，不用留在这。”

“我想着，我们可以一起吃个早餐。”

“哈，”堂本剛尴尬笑笑，“先生，做了就做了，没必要演什么情侣吧。”

“什么?”

“反正就，这样啊。你情我愿的事情。” 堂本剛勾起媚笑，“以后有需要也可以联络我，你的话，还是值得的。”

“这……”

堂本光一穿上昨晚的衣物，回家了。

★★★

“堂本教授，您签名是不是签错了。”

堂本光一定睛一看，在签名的那一栏，四个大字。

堂本つよ

“今晚老师不能带つよ走吗？”脑子里响起了这样的声音。

“抱歉，抱歉，一时写错了。”堂本光一动作笨拙地划掉那几个字，再重新签上自己的大名。

学生有些疑惑教授脸上为什么会有那样的红晕，却又不敢细问，接过文件后道了谢，便走了。

——————

tbc


End file.
